To See You
by pepsipiggy
Summary: It's scary being in the dark. To put it plainly,I'm blind. W.Princess said she could return my sight but I have to play a game:find love within one year. If I win I keep my sight. If I lose I witness something worse than my own death. Let the games begin!
1. A Princess's Morning

Previously titled Reaching For My Shadow.

I don't know what I was thinking when I made that title...it makes no sense lol. (to me atleast) you can still address this fic RFMS if you want to. No big changes except minor tweaks here and there.

* * *

><p>A Princess's Morning<p>

You know those moments when you can't tell whether you're blind or not at night? Well I experience that everyday and second of my life. There are even times when I can't tell whether I'm awake or not. When I sleep, I see darkness. When I'm awake, I see darkness. I guess it's pretty obvious to you what I'm lacking, my sight. But I wasn't always like this. I can barely recall it, but I know there was a time when I could

"Chelsea!" a familiar feminine voice called out to me from the darkness. "Wait there, I'll go to you." I stretched as I rose from my bed. I felt the soft wool graze my skin as I stretched.

"Julia, I'm fine. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." I said as I stepped off the bed. I heard sigh in disapproval from my cousin. I tried to make my way through the room. I want to show that I can be my own person without assistance. I want that day to be today.

"See Julia! I can live alone just fine!" I smiled as I arched my hands in front of me and ran them through the air. It was going smoothly for a few moments. I'm definitely going to show her!

"Chelsea! Be careful, your rucksack is…!" I shrieked as my body tumbled to the floor. My elbows and knees began to ache. I began to search for my rucksack. I felt accomplished as I grabbed it and skillfully brought around my back.

"Ta-dah!" I posed triumphantly with one leg bent and my arms stretched out. Did I finally get through to her? There was silence around me but I heard my thought race across my mind.

_I definitely showed her. I knew it, today is the day. This is not another failed day_

"Chelsea, I'm behind you."

I felt a lump cower in my throat and then I bit my lip. I turned around and flashed a smile. "I totally knew that. I was messing with you Julia!"

I could imagine her giving me a look of pity.

"Come on Chelsea, let's get you ready" Julia cooed. I sulked as I lowered my head and felt her hands lightly push my back. She brought me to a chair and rested me down on it. I felt her fingers run through my hair as she began to comb it gently. "What do you want me to do to your hair today?"

I gave her a smirk. "Why do you even bother asking every morning?" I heard a light chuckle. Then I felt a cloth being wrapped around my chestnut brown hair. It fit loosely but was soon tightened to fit comfortably on my head. When I felt Julia's hands off of my hair I stood up and was then guided to the bathroom.

As we walked through the halls I began to listen.

I heard the sound of sizzling and the sound of toast being popped from a toaster.

"Is Aunt Mirabelle making bacon and toast for breakfast?" I mused. I heard a gasp of surprise. "You can hear that from here? You're sense of sound sure is keen," Julia praised me. I felt modest; I wish she could praise me for something else other than my sense of sound.

"_You can hear the baby chicks chirping from your room? That's amazing!"_

"_I wish I could hear the sound of seagulls from my room. You're so lucky you can, Chelsea!"_

"_I wish I had a pair of ears like you!"_

It would be nice if she could one day praise my sight. It's been a long time since I received one for that.

"Here's your toothbrush." Julia said as she handed me a toothbrush filled with toothpaste. I began to brush my teeth. I love brushing my teeth, as weird as that may sound. I like the taste of mint, that probably explains why I love mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Wait here. I'll go grab you a change of clothes. Don't move," I heard footsteps fade away.

I hate this.

I hate this routine I do every day. I truly to hate this. I hate how I'm treated like a princess. It's not like I don't appreciate everything Julia does for me every day but I really want to things my own way. When I was younger, I was always told to speak my mind, even if people won't like what I have to say. But this time is different. I'm treated like a baby. My words seem to transform into gibberish whenever I ask Julia or Aunt Mirabelle about being alone and taking care of myself.

My ears flinched as I heard the sound of footsteps inching towards me and becoming louder by each independent step.

"I'm back!"

She helped me change into my clothes. Then she led me down the _dangerous_steps while holding my hand.

"Chelsea, glad to see you!" I heard a voice say. I smiled. "Same to you, Aunt Mirabelle," I joked. Julia led me to an opened chair. They tied a cloth around my neck and began to feed me. I always tell them I can feed myself but they always insist.

I knew the morning routines were finally finished when I heard the loud clanging of the dishes being dropped into the sink.

"I'm going," I said as I stood up from my seat.

"Be careful, stay on Verdure Island. Julia, go watch her," Aunt Mirabelle commanded Julia.

"No, it's alright. I can take care of myself." I assured them. I imagined Aunt Mirabelle having a frown form on her lips. "I always go out by myself and come back in one piece. Don't worry about me. Good luck on the store!"

I heard a deep sigh. "Alright Chelsea. Come back safe, you hear. By the way, a new animal shipper is coming within an hour, so get back before then. Tell Lanna that for me, dear."

I nodded in the direction of her voice. I walked out of the door Julia had held opened for me.

I walked to the back of the house, a route I have memorized over time, and rest my back on the sturdy wall of the house. I grabbed a sharp rock that I kept specifically in between two large boulders. My thumb grazed the sharpest point of the rock.

The rock began to pierce through a light layer of the wooden wall. I carved a short line next to three others. My hands pressed onto the now four carved lines.

"The 87th failure?" I heard a feminine voice chime from behind me. I turned and gave the person a smile.

"Hello, Lanna," I greeted my best friend.

"Hey Chelsea. I guess today was another failure?" she mused. I nodded as I twirled my finger around a lock of hair.

"So what's going on in the island lately?" I asked I drew absentmindedly with the sharp rock onto the firm soil.

"Lately there's been a lot of new tourist. The farmer Mark seems to be doing a good job with his farm."

I nodded. He was one of the many faces I never saw. I never even saw my best friend's face. The only faces I have actually seen were Julia's and Aunt Mirabelle but it was a long time ago.

"By the way, did I tell you about that tuna I caught the other day?" Lanna asked as she snapped her fingers. I nodded my head but she began to talk about her fishing adventure and how she fought the fish for nearly an hour. I was listening but then a few minutes later I heard two unfamiliar voices.

"Where should we visit next, honey?" A female asked.

"I don't know, where do you want to go, sweetie pie?" A male asked the female.

"Let's visit the Witch Princess's cottage. I heard she can grant wishes and fix what is broken."

"Why would you want to go to _Witch_Princess's house, my darling?"

"Well I saw you limping before and I want to see if she can help your ankle."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you, baby! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

The voices trailed away as did the sound of Lanna's story.

The Witch Princess can fix what is broken? What a lie. There's no way there's magic in this world. I bet the Witch Princess is just a miracle doctor who will wrap a plain normal bandage around the guy's ankle. But then again the woman said she could grant wishes. What a bunch of lies. But it would be nice if it were true.

I began to ponder whether or not it was really true. My thoughts were crashed when Lanna finally concluded her story.

"Then I caught it and I ate it!"

I smiled in her direction.

"Wow, it sure is late." I said out of the blue.

"Yeah. It's been almost an hour since we started talking." Lanna said.

I jolted as I heard her words.

"How long has it been? Like exactly?" I hastily asked.

"About an hour and 10 minutes."

"I'm late! I have to go back. Bye Lanna!" I said as I quickly ran to the front of the house.

I was about halfway there but then I had bumped into someone to my surprise.

"Watch where you're going…," a rough voice said as I stepped back.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize as I bowed hastily.

"Hey,…I'm behind you. Wait…are you…?" the voice slowly died down.

I'm used to this kind of reaction. The entire island gave me the same introduction.

"Yes. I have somewhere to go," I said as my hands touched the walls of the home, I frantically searched for the door. I gasped as I felt the door swing open. I guess the stranger had open the door for me.

"Thank you," I said before walking in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Aunt Mirabelle!"

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Mirabelle." The same voice had said at the same time as I did.

I followed the voice and turned in that direction. He's the new animal shipper?

**Hope you liked it and don't mind the title change. D: But check out my blog. I usually put up some previews and such. **

**Got-pigs (.) blogspot (.) com**


	2. Details

Reaching For My Shadow

Chapter 2

Details

"You're the new animal trader?" I questioned the air. Instead of hearing the answer from the stranger I heard Julia's voice. "Yeah. His name is Vaughn, am I right?"

"Vaughn, dearie, you met Chelsea. As you can see…she's well…you know…." I heard Aunt Mirabelle stutter.

I held back the urge to roll my eyes. She always introduces me and hates bringing up the sad fact I'm blind. "I'm blind." I completed bluntly. There was a grunt. "I know." I waited him to say more but was pleased when he stayed silent. Great. At least he wasn't one of those who offer to pamper me and treat me like royalty. They always treat me like a porcelain doll with a crack running along its face, one mistake and I'm shattered.

"Are we done here?" I mused, staying absolute still. "Yes. You can go back to your business, Chelsea. Be careful when you're out with Lanna." Aunt Mirabelle said with caution. I nodded. I heard bolts creek and there was a sudden cooling breeze from behind me. Someone must've opened the door from me.

"Thank you," was the last thing I said before I walked out of the room.

My feet guided me to the back of the house once more. I had hopes that Lanna was still there but to my dismay she was long gone. I slumped alone across the wall. I counted all of the sounds of the birds squawking, the sound of the waves, the way the wind brushed along my ear, and the sound of footsteps.

"76 birds," I muttered to myself.

It seems weird to do this but I feel so relaxed. When the birds' chirps began to die down I knew it was becoming dark. I cautiously stood up and began to head to the front of the house. My palm found the door handle and I felt a drop splash on my hand. I blindly looked up the sky and felt more drops of water plummet onto my face. It's raining? I turned my head away and with a skillful twist of my wrist I opened the door.. "I'm back."

"Welcome back, Chelsea. How was it outside?" I heard a voice say. My eyebrows twitched. "Vaughn? Is that you?"

"Yeah." He answered me. I began to listen, there were no other voices in the room. "Where are Aunt Mirabelle and Julia?"

There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. "They went shopping. I think to Chen's?" I nodded and began to carefully walk with my palms facing the atmosphere. Then I heard boots come closer to me. A gloved hand suddenly grabbed hold of mine.

"Be careful, you're going to fall," Vaughn warned. His grip seemed unusual, it wasn't like the usual delicate touch I always got from Julia or Lanna, it seemed rough and coarse. But that wasn't why it was eerie, it seemed as if his hand fit perfectly into mine. What am I saying? This isn't a crazy love novel, not like I can read any. Besides, who would want to love a _broken doll_ like me? Then I began to feel agitated by the thoughts of being a crippled doll.

"I'm not a kindergartner who needs to be guided while having their hand held," I retorted as the rain began to tap the windows softly. He doesn't even know where I need to go! Where is he taking me?

"Yeah sure…I'm sure you'd rather risk falling down in darkness and not knowing where you are." He grumbled. My eyes followed the sound of his voice.

"You make it sound as if you know what it's like being blind," I said annoyed. He said nothing and brought me to a couch. I sat down and by the sound of the couch, I knew he sat down too.

There was a long silence between us but the loud booming of thunder crashed the silence.

"What do I look like to you?" he suddenly asked me. My eyes widened, that was a new question. I began to think hard.

"You look like…a guy…" I began. The sound of the rain began to rise as if someone had twisted the volume knob.

"No duh," he scoffed.

I glowered at him. "You can't exactly ask a blind person how someone looks, now can you? Would you rather have me calling you a cross dresser?" He stifled a laugh despite my look of disgust. "I just heard like those that can't see are the best judge of character. You know, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" I sighed and rested my chin on hand.

"You look like a gangster."

I jumped when I heard a loud chuckle. It later died down but it sounded as if it was being held in. "Why are you laughing?" Vaughn was gasping for air. "I was wrong. You're so off!"

"Well what do I look like to you?" I pouted. "Are you seriously asking someone who can see that?" he mused. I shrugged and waited for his answer. I heard him take a deep breath.

"You're wearing a red bandana over your brown hair. You have on a yellow shirt with an orange jacket on and blue shorts. On your feet you have red rain boots." He muttered.

A smile beamed across my face, so that's what I look like. I felt too sheepish to ask Julia or anybody else. I had forgotten how I looked over the years. My cheeks felt warm, it felt so nice to finally know what I look like in someone else's eyes. "Thanks…"

I heard a door rush open and slammed against the wall. My ears began to sting.

"Vaughn, we need your help!" I heard Julia exclaim frantically. We both stood up from the couch, "What happened?" we asked in unison. There was another clap of thunder and Julia had shrieked.

"The cows are all scared from the storm and are ramming the walls of the barn. Anymore and the barn will collapse! Mom can't take care of them any longer!" There were stomps running away from me. "Let's go!" I bit my lip as I heard it all go down. The door closed and I was all alone in the house.

Smart move, leaving a blind person alone in a big house. I crashed onto the couch with disappointment. Truthfully, I wanted to go with them and help. But they probably wouldn't have even heard my voice. It would've been like a fly buzzing in their ear and they just slap it away. I hope they're safe though.

I waited in the room alone for a few hours. When the rain's sound began to fade away, there was a crisp feeling in the air. In my mind I had imagined a bright colorful sky with cotton candy-like clouds pasted onto the atmosphere.

"What a beautiful sky," I whispered dreamily to myself.

Moments later I heard people walk in. "Hello?" I asked. "Who is it?" Could it be thieves? Who would come to steal from island dwellers?

"It's just us, honey," Aunt Mirabelle said. I sighed in relief. I jumped from the couch. "Are you okay? How are the animals?" I asked quickly.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "They're fine, there's no need to worry Chelsea." She said in a slow and steady voice. My heart began to calm as I felt reassured.

A pair of hands began to lightly push my back. "Come on Chelsea. It's been a long day, let's get you ready for bed."

"Thanks Julia."

* * *

><p>I began to dry my hair with a towel. The atmosphere felt heavy and warm. I heard the water drain and making a gurgling sound as the last of drop of water was gone.<p>

"That was a nice bath," I said to Julia.

"Yeah, when you're done drying I'll put on your pajamas, 'kay?"

I nodded as I began to walk around. "Chelsea! Be careful, the floors still wet!"

"Julia, don't worry. I'm not that clumsy," I assured her with a smile. Julia helped me dry my hair and get ready for the long night.

"So, do you like the animal shipper?" Julia suddenly asked me while drying the ends of my hair.

"I don't know. I guess. He's interesting?" I answered bluntly. My cousin said nothing more and then finished the task. She helped me into bed and I heard a click. Our room was dead silent, not a single sound at all.

"Julia?" I asked. I hoped she didn't fall asleep yet.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Sorry, if I woke you up."

"Nah, its okay. So what's up?

"What does Vaughn look like?" Julia stayed quiet for a few moments. Did she drift off asleep?

"Why?" her voice seemed tense and surprised.

"I just want to know." She must think this is so weird, especially since I never asked her to describe anyone for me.

"Well…he has shiny gray hair,"

"He's old? His voice sounded so young though!" I asked in shock.

"No! He's young, he's young! I guess you could call it silver. He's dressed like a cowboy,"

"He cosplays? Does he look like Woody?" I asked surprised.

"Well…no. He has sparkling purple eyes,"

"Can he shoot lasers out of them?"

"No, again. He's pretty quiet and keeps to himself. It would be nice if he was…you know… more social."

That's odd. He seemed pretty friendly and he wasn't so quiet. You could call him loud, I guess.

"Oh, thanks, Julia. Good night."

"Hm? Oh yeah, good night." There was confusion in her voice.

**I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. I recently got Pokémon SS. The new version of my childhood! I should get Black/White soon. I can't beat the Elite Four so I'm channeling all my frustration into writing. I probably won't touch SS for a while since I played it nonstop. **

**49 days is finally over! (spoiler?) It was so sad. I was crying my eyes out. I WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT HAN HANG AND JI HYUN! Are there any other dramas out there? **

**Yes, Vaughn is OOC but for a reason. **

**(listening to Fox Rain)**

**I want to watch My Girlfriend is a Gumiho again… I'm so random….**

**Thanks to Music and Things, EscarlethofSoren, Naty17, yuseirules34, Yamiroo Alice, EscapingReality2297, XxStarZephunaSakuraxX, and hiddenbythesun (sorry that your name is wrong! FF won't let me write it correctly) for reviewing!**


	3. Until Next Time

Reaching For My Shadow

Chapter 3

Until Next Time

"Why do you always walk blindly like that?" Vaughn asked, with concern in his voice. We were alone in the house, Julia was out with Natalie and Elliot, and Aunt Mirabelle was at Chen's buying ingredients for dinner.

I scoffed at his use of words. "Maybe because I'm blind?"

"I don't mean that. Why don't you use a cane?"

I totally forgot about that. People have suggested a cane but I never listened to them. Besides, I don't own one.

"I don't have one." I said defensively.

"Use a stick! Don't just walk around like a zombie with your hands in the air!" he said.

"What if I get a splinter?" I questioned him.

"Use a Band-Aid!"

"No! They hurt when you rip it off!" I retorted.

"Put it in warm water and then peel it off. It won't hurt that way!"

I pouted and shook my head in disagreement.

"This is going nowhere. Never mind, I'll just buy you a cane when I go to the main land tonight," Vaughn complained.

My eyes widened and I felt my body grow cold. He's leaving? He'll come back though, right?

"You're leaving tonight?" I asked slowly. I gulped when I noticed how sad I sounded.

He was here for only a day, I think. Lanna has been twice as long as him and he seems to be closer to me. I don't want to lose him.

"Yeah," he said bluntly. Someone must've punched my stomach because I feeling like curling up in a ball and bawling my eyes out.

"I'm not coming back," the words began to haunt me, like a ghost following its killer. Why does he have to leave?

"Stay for a few more days!" I pleaded. "You've been here for only a day." My eyes began to sting and tears were threatening to turn on the waterworks. I felt a hand rest on my bandana. Then I heard loud laughter.

"I'll be back in a few days," he snickered. My face formed a pout. "Excuse me for caring about my friend!" I retorted. My arms crossed over each other.

"…So when are you coming back?" I whispered wistfully.

"Next Monday."

I nodded in his direction. "You better come back safely! Before you leave, let's have a lot of fun!"

* * *

><p>"Phew, I'm beat." I said as I dropped my body onto the couch.<p>

"How are you tired? You didn't do anything. I can't believe you wanted us to race, you cheater." Vaughn panted.

I snickered at the sound of his voice. "You can't really ask a girl who's blind to swim all the way to Mushroom Island."

"So you ride on the boat while I have to swim like Micheal Phelps," he spat playfully.

I giggled as I recalled the memory.

_I was on the boat, feeling the wind brush against my cheek and my hair flailing in the air and occasionally hitting me. I heard Vaughn laughing and panting while I heard the sound of water flashing. _

"_You cheater! How is this a race in any way?"_

_I stuck my tongue out and laughed. _

"What time is it?" I mused softly. I hope only a few minutes passed but I know hope can be misleading.

"It's almost time for me to leave, like 15 minutes before the ferry comes," Vaughn said. I should've put the clock back.

"Oh," I said sorrowfully. I really didn't want to go five days without hearing the sound of his voice. I know he isn't leaving forever but I really don't want to be away from him.

"Can I come with you to the mainland? It's been a while since I went," I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. It'll be troublesome to take care of you, besides it's just for business not for a vacation. Imagine if I lose you in the streets. It would create a large mess,"

My tears, without any warning, stealthily streamed down my cheek. I heard a gasp from Vaughn.

"Don't' start crying just because you can't go," he commanded with concern. I sniffed as I franticly tried to wipe my tears. I felt a rough material brushing lightly under my eyes. I felt the wetness from my tears being wiped away.

"I'm not crying because of that…It's just that you're…"

"I'll be back soon. It's not like I'm moving to Europe. Just wait five days," he cooed. I nodded as I wiped the last of my tears. "I'm pretty sure you can live without me for five days," he chuckled softly.

"I'll wait until you come back," I said with a mild smile. My face may not show it but I really will wait.

Vaughn pulled me in for an embrace. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt a warm fuzzy feeling. I smiled because I knew it myself.

_I was in love with Vaughn. _

* * *

><p>I waved good bye to the ferry as I heard the loud bell ringing across the air. I can't see but I can imagine Vaughn waving back at me from the ferry. When I couldn't hear the sound of the roaring waves and the engine I knew the ferry was long gone. I made my way home, by gripping the walls and walking blindly.<p>

When I reached my house I walked to the back of the house and sat myself down on the ground.

I wanted to be with Vaughn. Did he not bring me along because of my disability? If I had my sight, would he have let me tag along?

I never really thought about it before but now, I want my sight more than ever. But the question is, how can I get it back?

* * *

><p>"That's it!"<p>

I heard footsteps walking towards me.

"Lanna?"

"Hey Chelsea, talking to yourself again?"

I smiled when I heard the voice of my friend. I nodded to her.

"Lanna, can I ask you a question?"

I heard rustling and I knew she sat down near me. "Sure, ask away!"

"If I could have my sight back, would you help me?" I asked, swallowing at the end.

I was expecting Lanna to ponder for a few moments about my sudden question but instead she answered without any hesitation.

"Sure! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't want to help my _best_ friend get her sight back? But how? Don't you need a donor or something like that to get it back?" she mused thoughtfully. I shook my head calmly.

"I'm going to use magic."

Lanna was speechless and had a shocked look on her face, at least, that's that I think. "Magic," she said. "How can you use magic?" She asked me.

"I'm going to ask the Witch Princess," I answered. I heard a shock and I could imagine her mouth agape.

"Isn't she dangerous? I mean, after all, she is a…_witch_."

"You can't just a book by its cover"

"I can't let you do this," Lanna said. "What if she turns you into a fish and boil you and eat you as sushi?"

I gulped at the thought of being eaten as raw fish food but tried my best to put it in the back of my mind. That's going to haunt me at night.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to get my sight back," I protested.

"Trust me, I do. But not like this!" the singer shouted.

"Lanna…I don't even know what my best friend looks like" I said softly. "I want to do this."

"Don't risk your life just to see me. You don't need to see me, I'll be by your side the entire time. Don't worry."

"Please…?" I pleaded and I felt like crying. My best friend doesn't want me to get my sight, I thought she would be on board for this idea.

"Chelsea…is this what you really want? You want to risk your life just to be able to see again?" she asked sincerely.

I nodded. I heard a loud sigh. "Fine, I'll help you. What do I need to do to help you?"

My smile lit like a Christmas tree. "All you have to do is guide me to the Witch Princess's cottage."

"That's all?"

"One more thing,"

"What would that be?"

"Thanks Lanna."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm graduating in a week! I can't believe how quickly this grade went…All of my friends are going to different high schools. It's going to be really lonely next year. Sorry for late update. Been busy with finals and such.<strong>


	4. A Game

**Before we start this chapter, I just want to say that I used Korean as the Witch Princess's 'spell language'. I just used random characters. I didn't know what else to write for her spells. **

Reaching For My Shadow

Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this Chelsea?" Lanna asked once more as she guided me to the witch's cottage in the creepy woods.

"Lanna, you asked me that ten times already. I am going to go see her and I'm not going to change my mind." I said, there's no way I can turn back now. Not when I'm so close. But then again, I can't see anything and Lanna _can_. What if the woods really are creepy? Are there millions of owls hanging on the branches of tree, maybe black widows perched on their web?

Alright, now I feel bad.

"Sorry you have to bring me here," I said as I gripped Lanna's hand harder, I could feel it drenched in a light coat of sweat.

"It's alright…I think..." She sounded unsure. I bit my lips tightly and lowered my head. I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end when I get my sight. I hope atleast.

"What was that!" Lanna shrieked as she crushed my hand. "What was what?"

"I thought I saw creepy eyes in the bushes. N-never mind."

And with that, we stopped talking. My best friend continued to guide me until we came to a stop.

"I see a purple cottage, is that where she lives?"

I nodded but I really wasn't sure. I just heard from the tourists that she lived in the forest area. But who else would live in a cottage in the middle of a forest. I let go of Lanna's hand. I began to step forward. "I'll go on from here."

Lanna began to whimper and I could hear her feet shuffling uncomfortably. "Be careful. I'll be waiting out here for you."

I gave her a smile before I began to look for the door knob on the cottage. When I felt the cold smooth brass, I waved at Lanna before I turned my wrist and pushed it open.

When I stepped in, I lightly closed the door behind me. I wonder what it looked like inside, were there skeletons being used as decorations, were there caged mythical creatures in the corners, were there odd herbs hanging from the ceiling, but most importantly, what did the witch look like? I imagined her to wear a black dress with skulls used as accessories and wearing a cobweb hat. Will her face be green and have a large nose with a sickening wart? I'm probably thinking too hard or going too extreme. Maybe I watched too many cartoons when I was younger.

"ㅋㅌㅊㄴㅇㄷㄴㅊ" I heard a feminine high pitched voice chant. There was the sound of bubbles being popped. A harsh onion-like smell burned my nose. Was she calling the gods or just trying a spell. What if she uses the spell on me? What if I do turn into sushi! A chill over took my body and fear engulfed my mind.

"He-hello?" I managed to say after a long period of time. The chanting stopped and I heard heels clicking on tiles.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The voice asked. "You interrupted my spell, I was going to make all the Harvest Sprites disappear."

"What are Harvest Sprites? I mean I'm Chelsea and I would like to ask for your help, that is if it's okay with you." I said nervously. The thoughts of turning into sushi were becoming larger and larger.

"They are annoying lawn gnomes who praise and worship the sickening Harvest Goddess. But never mind about those shorties, I am Witch Princess, address me by that and that only. Now tell me Chelsea, why do you need my help?"

I began to fiddle with my fingers uncomfortably. "Well you see, I'm blind."

"And?"

"I heard that you can grant wishes."

Witch Princess began to cackle a high pitched laugh. She continued to laugh until she stopped slowly. "You should understand. I'm not some genie who grants wishes freely. If you want something you have to give something in return."

I gulped. Did I hear the tourists wrong? I don't have anything to give to her. Maybe my clothes but nothing else, I didn't bring anything with me.

"But…I don't have anything to give."

She didn't say anything but I could hear her silently thinking out loud. "Fine." She said finally.

"You'll bring my sight back?" I asked with excitement.

"Usually I would say no and turn you into a bear." She said bluntly. "But, I'm feeling oddly generous. I'll grant your wish…"

I squealed with delight happily as I brought my hands together.

"But on one condition." She added suddenly. I felt a lump in my throat. What if she makes me her slave or something?

"We play a game."

A game? Like chess? checkers? Maybe monopoly?

"Like…a board game?" Now that I think of it, it wouldn't be fair. She could easily win because obviously, I'm blind.

"No…what would make you think someone as powerful as me would grant you a wish if you beat me in a childish board game?" She retorted.

"Sorry. But what kind of game?"

"Before I tell you that, let me get this straight. You're obviously doing this because you're in love with someone. Am I right?"

A deep pink began to color my face. I silently nodded my head. She began to laugh one more.

"How easy you humans are to read." She continued to giggle more.

"Well…allow me to explain the game," I nodded nervously as my face slowly returned to its original color. "You have to get this special other to fall in love with you within one year."

"How would I do that?" I asked. I stepped back when I realized I interrupted her. I could feel her glowering at me.

"As I was saying, you can do whatever you want to make him love you, except seduction."

"Why in the world would I want to do that?" I asked. Then I gasped. "Sorry."

I could hear her laughing at me. "You'd be surprised how desperate you humans can become. Now back to the main topic, you can give him gifts, ask him on dates, and talk with him. Pretty much how anyone would get a guy/girl. But you have only one year."

When I sensed she was done, I began to talk. "So like me up to the point that he would go out with me?"

"Up to the point that he would marry you."

I gulped. I didn't think that far ahead. I just met Vaughn, sure I like him, maybe slightly love. But love as much to marry him?

"Do you accept these terms and to play the game?" she mused, growing impatient.

"I-I accept."

"Good."

I heard the woman walking away and

"ㄴㄷㅍㅊㄹㅋㅊㄱㅌㅍ" , she began to chant. There suddenly a rush in my body and then a painful headache. It hurt so badly that I slowly went to the floor, gripping my head. My eyes were closed shut. Something was forcing me to peel open my eyes and when I did I saw a gray tiled floor and a figure standing on it and in front of me. Was she Witch Princess?

She had long curly blond hair and piercing violet eyes. She wore a black cloth cape over her purple dress. She wore a skull around her neck, what do you know, they really do wear skulls as accessories. Within a few seconds, I blacked out.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I feel like it ends well here.**


	5. A New Day

To See You

Chapter 5

I expected to be surrounded by multiple colors and faces but instead I was surrounded by lonely black. I began to run through the darkness wondering where I was. I ran until my air began to run empty. My lungs burned and I began to cough violently. I sat down in the darkness, not giving a damn of where I was. But why can't I see? Did the Witch Princess trick me? What about our game? Argh, this is so annoying. How stupid of me to believe that Witch, it's in her name! Of course she's going to trick me. I shuffled my hair after I tore off my bandana.

"Oh calm down, Drama Queen."

I looked around until I saw a girl with honey-blonde curly hair which went all the way down to to her back. She was dressed in purple dress with long sleeves which had brown and red design on it. On top she wore a black and purple cape. There was an irritated expression on her face.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. My hands cupped my eyes. I can see her? I can see her!

My fore finger pointed at her. "Why can I see you?"

The stranger face palmed. "_This _is why I hate playing with humans." As she dragged the hand down her face, I pondered. Playing? Like what, a game?

A light bulb sprang in my mind as I gaped.

My wish, it…it came true!

I looked down at my body to see that I was wearing a yellow shirt under a tangerine cardigan. I began to run my hand through my hair and bring it into my view. I saw silky chestnut hair. I noticed my hands and noticed it was well hydrated and my nails appeared healthy, I think they are at least. But nonetheless, Julia took really good care of me.

But I could see…

I was overflowing with happiness that it began to flow as crystals. My heart pounded like a drum so hard it pained me. The lump in my throat began to bob uncomfortably. My lips trembled as I sobbed silently. After seven years, I can finally see light. I can finally see my family. I can finally see Vaughn. My shaking hands began to cup my tear streaked rosy cheeks. I felt so…happy? Elated? Alive? No words could lucidly explain my happiness. But I don't care about that. I can finally see life in color. No longer will I be surrounded by black.

"Alright Drama Queen, are you done with your act? I'm going to call you that from now on. Why are humans so emotional?" I looked up to see Witch Princess with her arms crossed and tapping her slender fingers on her elbow. I stood up as I dried the remaining tears. I choked slightly as I nodded. She rolled her amethyst eyes. "Finally."

She threw me a sudden smirk. "So how are you enjoying your new eyes?"

"They're amazing. Thank you so mu—"

"Don't think for a second that I gave it to you as a gift. We're playing a game remember. This is war between us." She said, pointing a finger at me as she looked down at me. My breathing hitched. "W-War?"

She used a hand to flip her curly hair. "Of course. Don't expect me not to cheat of course. All's fair in love and war." My mouth dropped as I pointed accusingly at her. "That's not fair. You have magic on your side!"

The blonde innocently shrugged her shoulders with large eyes. "Well then, you should've thought things thought, silly."

I thought long and hard for a second. There's no way I can win against a magical being, especially a witch who most likely has a few tricks up her sleeve. Even if I am close to winning, she could kill me right there. I could just back out now and keep my life, even if it'll mean losing my returned sight. But I don't want to let them go but I don't want my life on the line either.

I sucked in a gallon of air before looking straight at her. "What if I give up my sight?"

She came towards me and raised my chin with her hand. "Now if you do that then you forfeit. Game over. No second chances or lives. You'll get your punishment and I'll get a good laugh." She said in an icy voice which caused goose bumps to emerge. My eyebrows raised in horror as my lips separated and released a gasp. She's kidding. I have no way out but to play? The punishment could be my death, the destruction of the islands, or something terribly gory. Who knows what she in mind for me.

"Then…can't you just kill me and win your game?" I didn't want to know the answer, honestly.

The witch released a giggle, releasing my chin. "Of course! I have the power to end your life right here and now but what fun would that be? It would be more fun to see you crumble up like a piece of paper and start crying a brand new ocean. Or maybe be like my other game players and end their own life because they're too terrified of a witch's punishment." She exhaled with a smile, reminiscing all the times she won her previous games. She swerved her head to me, a few stray strands on her face. "Now tell me, which sounds more entertaining?"

The lump in my throat bobbed so much I felt the urge to gag. My lips stayed silent as I simply watched her with terror.

She began to circle around me with a witty smirk and hands behind her back. Each time she crossed my view, her smile seemed to be growing wider and wider and wider. "So Chelsea, are you ready to start the game?"

Before I could answer, my eyelids suddenly grew heavy as they fluttered closed. The image of the merciless witch began to merge with the darkness around me. The last thing I could see was a demonic smirk tugging on her lips. And then I met darkness once more.

To See You

"Mom, I think she's waking up!" I heard a familiar voice in the darkness.

"Chelsea! Are you alright?"

I groggily rubbed my head as I stood up from the mattress beneath me. My eyelids were still heavy and refused to peel open.

"Lanna? Julia? Is that you guys?" I asked in the darkness, prying to open my eyes.

"Yes! I got so worried when you were kicked out of the house!" I heard Lanna say. My eyes finally gave in and took in the light.

I saw two strangers in front of me. One looked familiar but not enough to not be called a stranger. I saw two blondes, one with baby blue eyes and another with deep earth brown. I began to scrutinize the one with blue eyes, looking at her from head to toe. Now, there is no way I was checking her out, trust me.

My eyes then met with her azure eyes and her eyebrows began to rise as did her lips. "Chelsea…can you…see me?"

I remained mute as I nodded, a smile tugging on my lips. I released a gasp when I saw tears forming quickly in her eyes.

"Hey Julia." I said taciturnly. I felt my eyes sting as I turned to who I knew as Lanna. Her eyes were also tearing up. Her cheeks were dusted by pink and she was biting down as hard as she could on her lips.

"Chelsea…you actually got it. You got your sight back," said Lanna as she hiccupped occasionally. She began to wipe her tears with her long green sleeve of her dress.

I wanted to placate the mood but someone turned on the waterworks in me. I already cried about it before with the Witch but being able to see my friends. I feel so jubilant and grateful. It's as if I was borne a brand new person with a new life.

"Julia? What's wrong?" Mirabelle asked as she walked into the room with a tray of water. She released a mellow gasp as she saw the three of us crying and embracing each other.

My grip on their clothes tightened slightly. I can finally see those important to me.

To See You

"You actually met the Witch Princess?" Julia questioned. The three of us were situated on my bed, a cup of honey milk in our hands. Aunt Mirabelle gave us it hoping to appease our overwhelming emotions but it was lucid to see she was happy too.

I nodded as I played with the handle of the cup. I didn't want to rethink my experience with the witch.

"What's she like?" Lanna asked after she took a sip of the sweet drink. "I guess she's a pretty cold person, considering she kicked you out of her house when you were passed out."

I had a nonchalant face as I noted I _must_ remember to thank her.

I relaxed my body on the bed. "She looks like any regular person, no large green wart on her skin or gold teeth or anything of that sort. She was just dressed weirdly compared to us. But she has such a devilish side to her. I was so flagrant to ask her to heal me without something in return." I explained, leaving out my meeting with her in the darkness. "She said I could get my sight back if I play a game."

Lanna's lips shaped an 'o'. "A game? Like monopoly?"

I pointed at her with a smile. "That's what I said. But she said if I can win a heart of someone and get married, I can keep my sight."

Julia frowned slightly as she put down her cup. "And if you lose?"

I looked away at the two as I began to bite my lips. I don't want to say it. It's too ambiguous and vague, and it can worry them.

"Wow, isn't the milk so nice?" I said with a smile, attempting to deter away from the topic. Julia's frowned deepened very slightly. "Chelsea."

My heart sank as I looked at the worried look of my cousin. "I'm not sure. But I'm guessing it's going to be bad knowing her impious nature."

I would have to be scrupulous when it comes to my one year. A year here is only four seasons, 120 days. Vaughn's only here for a part of the year, unlike the other residents.

Julia and Lanna began to discuss with each other. I watched the two of them in awe. They weren't really friends before, never sharing a conversation between each other. They suddenly both turned their attention to me.

"We decided to help you out, Chelsea." Lanna announced.

"There's no way we're going to let the Witch Princess hurt you." The two placed a soothing hand on each of my shoulders. "We'll make sure you'll win."

Lanna then winked at me as she stuck out her tongue. "So who's the guy you want to win over."

I jolted as pink and warmth took over my cheeks. My eyes averted away from their eager eyes. "V-Vaughn…"

The two literally erupted with giggles and smiles. They began to tease me causing me to fluster uncomfortably and yell at them. They caused such a ruckus it seemed that their excitement shook the room. Mirabelle had to try her best to calm them until it was getting dark. After Lanna left, Julia and I prepared for the night.

This would be the first time I will be doing it by myself.

I happily brushed my teeth and my hair. My smile wouldn't falter and would grow with each stroke of the brush.

When we finished, Julia and I turned off the lights. Tomorrow we will announce to the islands that I have been healed.

As I laid on my bed, I looked around. It wasn't black but instead a deep navy because of the large windows allowing the slivers of moonlight in. My shoulders relaxed because I was worried I would be surrounded by the darkness once more.

"Hey Chelsea." Julia asked in the semidarkness.

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"Tomorrow's Vaughn's coming."

I stood up on my bed and looked in her direction. "No way."

Julia giggled. "Yeah, you were out for a few days."

The blush crept up on me as I brought the covers to conceal my face even though it was too dark to see the red.

To See You

I arose from my slumber when I felt someone pushing me and a voice yelling in my ear. I groaned as I shuffled in the sheets. I engulfed my face in my pillow.

"Chelsea wake up!" The pillow was swiped away and my face met the mattress. I released a dinosaur-like screech as I stretched awkwardly on the bed. I stood up as I made my way to the bathroom, passing Julia who released a "Humph!" with content.

I yawned as I walked through the hallways, without any assistance.

As I almost opened my eyes, I collide with something. I rub my head as I open my eyes to see silver.

_"Well…he has shiny gray hair,"_

_"He's old? His voice sounded so young though!" I asked in shock._

I gasped as I looked up to see shocked onyx eyes. "Vaughn…"

"Chelsea?" He breathed in disbelief. "Is that you? Can you…see?"

I suddenly wrapped my arms around him, he really does resemble a cowboy. I snuggle my face in his shirt. "Yeah, I can." I smiled.

His gloved hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away. I whimpered from his roughness. "Vaughn…?" I asked in a whisper.

He tipped his hat to hide his expression but I saw a dark and stoic look on his face. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." Vaughn turned around and began to walk away. I reached a pitiful hand out to him. "Vaughn…..?"

My eyes noticed a smooth black wooden cane gripped tightly in one of his hands. Was that for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Omg. I'm dying to know, did anyone watch Rooftop Prince yet? It's so adorable and Micky Yoochun is in it ^^ Sorry just me fangirling about a Kdrama. <strong>

**But I finally updated this story. Muahaha**

**Review? **


	6. Secrets

The bruised clouds loomed over the islands and wind roared against the sturdy buildings. My warm breathe fogged up window. I drew a smiley face and smiled weakly at it. I groaned and my hand quickly wiped it away.

"You know Chelsea," Julia said. "That's gotta be the tenth smiley face you killed so far." She turned on the water and began to scrub the dinner dishes. I stepped away from the window and trudged near the sink. "Do you need any help?"

She handed me a soapy dish, "Sure, just rinse these for me. Then when you're done, place them on the rack." I nodded and placed the dish under the cool rushing water. Since my sight was finally returned to me this morning, everything has been explained to me with detailed procedures. Some of the villagers acted like I was still an invalid, like they were expecting me to go blind any second. But everyone reintroduced themselves to me. It made me feel all bubbly, like I was a brand new person on the island. I sighed.

We finished the dishes quickly and headed to the couch. My body curled up into a loose ball and shut my eyes. Julia placed a hand on my side. "Are you still upset with what happened with Vaughn?" She asked in a hushed voice. I shut my eyes even tighter and nodded.

She laughed weakly. "Chelsea, don't get so down because of today. I'm sure Vaughn just needs time to accept the fact that you could see."

"But…" I stood up. "Why is he so negative about the fact that I can see? Everyone else was so welcoming about it and even congratulated me!" It just doesn't make sense to me. Some were so happy for me; I thought they were happier than me. Nathan and Alisa thanked the Harvest Goddess as soon as they heard. I was so surprised when they ran to the altar and prayed with thanks to the marble statue of the goddess. I never believed in her like the other villagers. If she's a goddess, than why couldn't she bring back my sight?

I grumbled under my breath and crossed my arms.

"You never know, maybe he liked the blind Chelsea," Julia mused softly.

"So what am I supposed to do about that? Beg the Witch Princess to take back my sight and leave me in the darkness alone again?" I exclaimed, my eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

I don't know what I was madder about, the fact that Vaughn and I might never be the same again or that I might actually lose the game.

Julia's cerulean eyes looked shattered, like glass. "You were never alone…You had Mirabelle, Lanna, and me by your side."

My tense shoulders relaxed as guilt devoured me from the inside out.

"Julia…I'm sor-sorry."

She turned her head away from me and faced the floor. "No, it's fine. I'm going to go to bed." As she stood up, I stumbled with my words."Ju- Wait…Come ba—"

As soon as she clicked the lock on her door, I weakly said the words: "I'm sorry."

I nibbled on my lips and felt my body become warm in guilt.

I bet the witch planned this all. She's probably using her voodoo magical magic to make me say silly things like that. Maybe she's going to use my mouth to ruin my relationships with others. I mean, my relationship with Vaughn is already out the window.

"I hate that Witch!" I raged out loud.

"I heard that," said a snotty high voice. The hairs on my skin rose in shock as I turned a 360 on my heels. I was alone in the room. "Who…Who's there?" I demanded, fear evident in my voice.

"Who do you think, nitwit?" The voice retorted. I turned around once more to see the Witch Princess standing right before me. She was translucent, like a projection of some sort. I fumbled with my words again but nothing would come out anyways, my throat was somehow sealed.

The Witch giggled before flipping a tress of hair over her shoulder. "I love doing this. _Silly humans._" Her striking violet eyes pierced through me as her gaze narrowed. "So you didn't think that I could hear you bad mouth me?"

I tried to speak but my voice was sealed.

"Well anyways, I'll forgive you just this once. Try it again, I dare you." My throat felt like it was being wrung like a wet towel. My eyes widened as I nodded my head frantically. Water began to pool around my eyes. _She's going to kill me. _I gagged when the invisible grip slowly loosened.

Her thin lips formed a sly grin. "Anyways, I just wanted to know how your progress was so far for you and your lover."

There was a pop and my throat opened. "Ah…" I tested for a second. "W-Wait…" I coughed a few times and gagged once. I swallowed a trembling lump in my throat. "It's been going well. We've gotten close."

A suspicious eyebrow rose. "Is that so?"

I nodded as confident as I could. I tried my best to hold me tears back. I don't want to cry in front of her. Knowing her, she'll probably use that against me.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Her head suddenly turned to the door. "Well, I'm just going to go now. Good luck on your love, you're going to need it." She gave me a snarky grin before fading away. "By the way, love you too."

"W-Wait!" I shouted but in the middle of it, the door swung open. I gasped and turned to see Vaughn walking into the room.

"What are you shouting for." It wasn't a question but more of a demand. I trembled as my heart accelerated. I cowered away my head and mumbled, "No..nothing."

I heard him grumble some incoherent words before walking up the stairs to his room.

My hands balled into fists and I felt my nails pierce into my palm. My throat felt airy and warm. Tears streamed down my red cheeks. I tried my absolute best to hold my breath until Vaughn left the room but my lungs begged for air. An unsteady sigh escaped my lips as my breathing hitched. I don't want him to see me cry. I slammed my teeth down onto my lips and felt my body quake.

Vaughn turned around and came towards me quickly. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I gasped as when our eyes met. This is my first time seeing his eyes so up close. They were a shimmering amethyst regardless of his cold personality. I wanted to hide my flustered face to badly but…my eyes just couldn't part with Vaughn's.

"Why…are you crying?" He asked slowly, meticulous with his words.

Quickly, my hands shuffled to my tears but Vaughn's hands were quicker and wrapped around my wrist.

"Chelsea." His voice was still as ice. My voice hitched as my eyes shut closed, I'm probably going to get scolded. "Chelsea…" He said again, warmer and softer. "What happened?"

The thoughts of the last few minutes replayed in super speed in my mind. I could still feel my throat being strangled and crushed. I gagged at the memory. "Chelsea! Are you okay?"

I gasped when he pulled me into his strong arms. I tried my best to tame my breathing as my eyes enlarged.

To my surprise, he didn't smell like animal manure but rather a sweet pumpkin. My body relaxed as the trembling ceased and I melted into his arms. The hot tears burned my cheeks before damping his shoulder.

I want to tell him about the Witch Princess, about the game, about the punishment, about how terrified I truly am. But…I can't. Telling him the game could easily scare him off or think of me as an idiot. Also, I don't know if I'm allowed to tell Vaughn specifically the game. So all I can really do is just cry in his arms and pray some deity that I'll win and be able to spend more time in his arms.

_To See You_

Vaughn handed me a cup of warm milk before sitting across from me.

I stared at the cup blankly as thoughts raged through my mind like an ocean.

What can I say? I don't want to lie but I can't tell the truth. Thoughts dogged in my mind but nothing seemed reasonable.

"You know, you don't have to tell me…" He began. I looked up from the cup only to lock with his eyes. "…why you were crying." He looked so uncomfortable and tore his eyes away from mine. I nibbled on my bottom lip and played with the handle of the cup.

"I would tell you but…" My voice drifted away.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to—" He mused.

"No!" I interrupted. "I do want to tell you, I honestly do. But I just…" I fixed my eyes on the cup once more and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Can't?" He finished. He waved his hand. "It's fine, don't worry. I know." He stared down to his boots. "After all, we all have secrets."

I exhaled softly. "Yeah…secrets." The air stayed stagnant above us as no words were exchanged.

"By the way…" I looked up at the sound of his low voice. He face refused to meet mine and looked out the window. "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to be so rough about the fact that you can actually see, somehow. But I just preferred you better when you were blind." My shoulders tensed up.

_Someone actually liked me, possibly genuinely, even though I was blind? And I lost that because I wanted to see Vaughn._

_ Julia was right... _

"Don't take it personally. I just…" He sighed loudly as he took off his hat and ruffled his glimmering silver hair.

"Can't?" I finished with a faint smile.

He returned with an even smaller smile. "Yeah."

My heart gently pounded in my chest and I feel my cheeks flushing. Quickly, I lower my head and take a sip of the warm milk. I honestly don't like milk, but anything to hide my wide smile.

_To See You_

The Witch watched carefully into her crystal ball. Within it, she could see Chelsea smiling and blushing like a child and Vaughn with a barely visible grin. She giggled as she sat down onto a large teddy bear plushie. She crossed her legs and laughed with her hand in the air. "It's so funny how easily humans are wooed. No wonder there's so many marriages happening every minute and even more divorces." It irked her how she was one that helped that heartfelt event activate but she kept her anger boiling within her.

She hated love and everything that has to do with it. _Ever since before…_

Her hands curled into a fist before she waved her finger and a calendar poofed before her eyes. It wasn't a regular one but rather was a long parchment decorated with ornate teddy bears on the corners and as the border. There were many boxes, all numbered. Her index finger touched the box that had '1' printed on it in a curly handwriting. A bear sticker was placed on top of it.

"This is only Day 1, Chelsea. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve, ready to destroy you and your silly love." She giggled to herself before waving the document away into thin air.

"Lilica, would you like a glass of tea? I brewed it myself." A male voice asked as he stepped behind the large teddy bear chair. He extended the silver tray with the pot of tea and a cup.

"Sure. Thanks." He nodded and poured some Peach Tea into the piece of fine china. He handed her the cup and she snatched it out of his hands. She downed it in a gulp and handed it back to him.

"I can't wait until this game becomes so exciting that I have to use my trump card." She cackled loudly and sunk into her teddy bear. She licked her lips. "There's no way I can lose."

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to violetfireflies for bringing me back to the harvest moon fandom and into writing again :)<p>

Lilica is my fanmade name for Witch Princess. I would use Vivi but yeah...

Questions for the next chapter!

What's Lilica's trump card?

What's Vaughn's secret?

Think among yourselves haha ^^

Special thanks to

Kurono-Angel, kroutonrex, Art Witch - Aka Mizu, SunnyElla16 , Momoka Ribbon, Wolf-Pup31, the original ice queen, ScRamb1ed, abi, Zoey, and the guests for reviewing. Means alot to me :)


End file.
